Kane Hodder
Kane Hodder (1955 - ) Note: As a professional stunt performer, Kane has probably "died" in place of other actors, though I don't know any specific examples. Film Deaths: *''Alligator (1980)'' [Alligator]: Blown up in an explosion by Robert Forster. He was in a creature suit for this role. *''Prison (1989)'' [Forsythe/Gas Mask Guard]: Plays a ghost or zombie of an innocent man unjustly executed (played by Viggo Mortensen when he was alive); he returns to the afterlife when Lane Smith dies (for this role, Kane was either wearing a mask or had heavy undead makeup for the role). *''Alligator 2: The Mutation (1991)'' [Billy Boy]: Killed by the mutant alligator. *''Out for Justice (1991)'' [Henchman at Party]: Shot to death by Steven Seagal. *''Under Siege (1992)'' [Stunts]: Shot through the back by Steven Seagal when Steven grabs Kane around the neck and fires at some of the other henchmen. *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993)'' [Jason Voorhees/Security Guard #2]: Playing a dual role, "Security Guard #2" is killed (off-screen) by Richard Gant after Richard is possessed by "Jason"; his body is shown afterwards during Steven Culp's TV broadcast. (As "Jason," his body gets blown to pieces in an explosion, but I'm not counting his various "Jason" deaths since Jason always comes back. And he is dead to begin with so it really doesn't count.) *''Rubdown'' (1993) [Simon]: Killed in a car crash/explosion, along with Alan Thicke, when Kane loses control of the car as they're trying to run down Jack Coleman. *''Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings (1993)'' [Keith Knox]: Clawed to death by Pumpkinhead at Kane's cockfight pit. * Steel Frontier (1995) Kinton: Shot to death by Joe Lara. * Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back (1995) [Neo-Nazi Gunman]: Killed by Christopher MacDonald. *''Project: MetalBeast (1995)'' [Metalbeast]: Killed in an explosion when he is is shot with a modified bazooka by Kim Delaney. (Kane was wearing heavy monster makeup for the role.) *''Wishmaster (1997)'' [Merritt's Guard]: Turned to glass by Andrew Divoff's supernatural powers, then shattered when Andrew goes through him. (Although his death is undone after Tammy Lauren wishes Andrew to undo time therefore preventing anybody from dying.)(Thanks to Matt) *''Counter Measures (1998)'' (AKA Crash Dive 2) [Stunts]: Pushed over a railing ledge after a fight with Michael Dudikoff on-board the stolen Russian submarine. (Please note that while it's not listed on his IMDb, he is credited in the actual film.) *''The Protector (Video, 1998)'' [Guard Falling Down Stairs]: Presumably killed by Matt McColm (I haven't seen this film in awhile and this is listed here due to Hodder's IMDb credit listing him as a man meeting a fatality). *''Jason X (2001)'' [Jason Vorhees]: Turned into ash when his body burns up as he crashes from space into Earth's atmosphere. (there’s no more sequels to resurrect him, so it’s safe to say this is final.) *''The Devil's Rejects (2005)'' [Officer with Gas Mask on Left]: Killed in a shootout with Bill Moseley and his family *''Hatchet (2006)'' [Victor Crowley/Mr. Crowley] Playing a dual role as son and father, the son "Victor Crowley" is accidentally hit in the face with a hatchet by the father when the father attempts to break into the burning house the son is trapped in; he appears as a vengeful spirit throughout the film. The father "Mr. Crowley" dies of heart failure (off-screen) due to guilt/heartbreak over accidentally killing his son, his death is revealed by Tamara Feldman. (Thanks to Utonium) *''Hack!'' (2007) victim: ''Judging by his characters name is pretty obvious he dies and I think he either gets his throat cut or is decapitated. *Dead Noon ''(2007) [Undead Cowboy]: Judging by the name he is a zombie cowboy. *''Ed Gein: The Butcher of Plainfield'' (2007) [Ed Gein] Dies (off-screen) of cancer; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Hatchet II (2010)'' [Victor Crowley]: Head continuously bashed in with his own hatchet by Danielle Harris, who then shoots what's left of his head with a shotgun. *''Among Friends (2012)'' [Limo Driver]: Throat slit by Alyssa Lobit, after she first stabs him in the stomach. (Thanks to Cody) *''Hatchet III (2013)'' [Victor Crowley]: Melts when Danielle Harris dumps his fathers ashes on him. His skeleton is then blown up with a grenade launcher by Danielle. *'Charlie's Farm (2014)' [Tony Stewart]: Throat ripped out by Nathan Jones. *''The Haunting of Alice D'' (2014) [Sr. Davenport]: Hit in the head with a walking stick by Sarah Nicklin. *''Muck'' (2015) [Grawesome Crutal]: Impaled with a shovel by Lachlan Buchanan at the end of a fight. *''Death House'' (2017) [Sieg]: He desentigrates after being wxposed to the prison's toxic gas kill-switch while Bill Moseley, Micheal Berryman, Lindsay Hartely, Vincent M Ward and Vernon Wells look on. *''Check Point 2017'' [Deputy 'Freddie' Parks]: Shot in the head by Tyler Mane as a shocked Kenny Johnson watches on''.'' *''Victor Crowley (2017)'' [Victor Crowley] After being brought back to life by a voodoo chant, he is once again killed when he is pushed into a plane's propeller by Dave Sheridan . TV Deaths *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: What You Leave Behind (1999)'' [Jem'Hadar guard]: Killed by Greg Ellis. *''Charmed: The Day the Magic Died (2003)'' [Demon Henchman]: Burned alive when Alyssa Milano sprays a combustible retardant on him. *''Alias: The Telling (2003)'' [Sloane's Henchman]: Shot to death by Lena Olin. *''The Mentalist: The Crimson Hat (2012)'' [Lorelei's Enforcer]: Shot to death by FBI Agents leaded by Catherine Dent as a Suicide by Cop while driving a limo with Michael Rady inside. Video Game Deaths *''Friday the 13th: The Game'' (2017) [Jason Voorhees]: Hit in the head with a machete by Thom Mathews if the players controlling Thom's character and the other characters are able to directly defeat the player controlling Kane's character; he survives the game otherwise. Gallery Alanthicke2.jpg|Kane Hodder's death in Rubdown Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stunt Performers Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:People who died in a The Mentalist series Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Actors who died in Adam Green Movies Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by machete Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Psychological Stars Category:History Stars Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:People Murdered by Victor Crowley Category:Charmed cast members Category:Deaths in Charmed